


Darkness' Daughter, Light's Fighter

by XenobladeWarrior1958



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobladeWarrior1958/pseuds/XenobladeWarrior1958
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jessica's mother died when she was seven. Blaming her father and baby brother, she ran away to train against her father, Lord Garmadon. Ten years later, she finds out that she and her brother Lloyd are on the same side. Can she accept teaming up with the person she blames for her mother's death, or will her thirst for vengeance win out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Jessica's P.O.V.

The forest by my house was beautiful at this time of year. I picked a daisy, only for a scream to pierce the air. I looked back at my home, and more screams came. I sighed. The screams were the reasons I had been sent out of the house. My father didn't want me to be scared. But I still was; what if something evil came out of mum?

Finally, hours later, Hannah, the housekeeper, came out of the house. "Jessica, your mother wants to see you." I ran inside before she had even finished her sentence. My mother's screams guided me to the room where she was. My face drained of blood when I saw her. Her skin was pale and trembling, her eyes were staring into space, and there was blood on the sheets beneath her.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice cracking with fear. Her eyes flickered over to me. She held up her hand and motioned to me. I crept towards her, shaking uncontrollably.

"Jessica, I need you to promise me something." I nodded, scared of what she would say. "You need to look out for yourself. Your father can be a good person, but he just doesn't know how to raise a child. I know you're only seven, but I want you to live the way I won't be able to." She cupped my face, and tears poured out of her eyes. I shook even harder.

"Mom, what are you saying? You'll be here. You're going to stay." I barely whispered the last words, almost not believing it myself.

"I'm afraid I won't be here much longer. Jessica, I want you to survive. Please." My mother's hands slipped from my face, her eyes closed and her breathing began to slow immensely. I began to panic.

"Stop it. Mom, wake up! Wake up!! MOM, WAKE UP!!!" I screamed. Hannah tried to pull me away, but I clung to my mother's body. Tears ran down my face and I shake her body, but nothing happens as her breathing gets slower and slower until it stops. "No! NO!!" Finally, Hannah pries me away from my mother's body. "Why? How?" I croaked, looking at Hannah. Her eyes fell on the bundle in the maid's arms. A tiny hand emerged from the blankets. Instantly I understood. I grabbed the dagger my father had given me and tried to stab the baby that had taken my mother. Hannah grabbed me from behind and pulled me back, but not before I saw the baby boy in the maid's arms. He had my mother's light blond hair. I thrashed but Hannah refused to let go.

"Jessica, what are you doing?" I turned and saw my father in the doorway, his red eyes staring me down. "You've got to step up now. You're the woman of the house." I put my dagger away, but the moment Hannah released me I ran. Away from the house, away from my baby brother, away from my father, away from the pain. I ran until I reached the cliff by the ocean. Once there, I cried. I cried and cried until my tears ran out. When they were gone, I wiped my face till it was free of the tears.

It was all his fault. That stupid baby. What did mom have to have him? If it hadn't been for the stupid baby boy, mom would still be alive. I hate him. "I HATE HIM!!!!" I screamed. My voice echoed out the coast, and mixed with the splashing of water, made it sound more and more sad and desperate. But now that I thought about it, it wasn't just the baby; it was my father's fault. I had heard him arguing with my mother a year ago. Wanting another child, a boy. "He wanted a stupid  _ heir _ . Someone to give his stupid dark kingdom." I whispered to myself. Realizing this, I wanted revenge.

I spent hours on the cliff, plotting, thinking what I could do. Finally, Hannah came and brought me back home. She set me to bed, but I sat awake for hours, listening to my father croon over my baby brother. "Lloyd, my son. My true child, my heir." I gripped the sheets in my fists, anger taking over. That night, I put a note on my bed before I left my home.

_ If you're reading this, then I am gone. Do not look for me, you'll never find me. Good-bye. _

_ \--Jessica _

I dashed for the forest beyond my vision. They called it Dusk Forest because all you could see was the mist. But I had gotten closer than anyone else; I had entered it. I made my way to the forest, and went to its center. Spirits of the dead roamed, but I smiled and greeted them. In turn they became their more solid forms. The children danced around me happily, while the adults smiled and waved. One was waiting for me. My best and only friend, Rose. She led me to their leader, a spirit-man who had amazing powers. His face reflected the sadness in my heart.

"Jessica Garmadon. What has plagued you this time?" He whispered.

"My mother, the only one to ever care, is gone. My father and new brother are the ones who have done this. Please, help me get them for this wrong." I said, but he shook his head.

"I cannot. That is not something worthy of punishment."

"But my father is the Dark Lord, and my brother is his heir. Train me, and I will take them down, saving hundreds from their darkness. I beg of you." I whispered. He turned away, and when he looked back there were tears in his eyes.

"I will. But promise me that you will never misuse your powers for selfish intentions." I nodded, the same way I had to my mother only hours ago. "Then we must begin your decade training." A great smile flew to my lips. My father and brother would need to watch out, because their fate of death at my hands was written in stone.


	2. Battles and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica has spent years training, and finally her plans seem to be coming to fruition. But will she be able to defeat her father?

Evening light passed over the clearing in the Dusk Forest. A girl, soon to be a young woman, sat there, quietly meditating. Her light brown hair lay gently on her shoulders, her fair skin never moving, her dark green eyes closed.

"Jessica?" The Elder Spirit asked, floating above her. Jessica's eyes flew open, shifting and taking everything in. When she concluded nothing was wrong, she closed her eyes again and used her mental connection.

_ Why has my training been interrupted? _ She asked.

_ Because it is finished. Jessica, your ten-year training finishes as of now. It is time. _

"Very well." This time she spoke with her mouth. Getting up, she grabbed her bow and arrows, whip, and the only memento of her father: her dagger. "So the time to fight is at hand?"

"Yes, but be warned. Your father has gathered the four golden weapons and fused them into the Mega-Weapon, something much stronger than your own powers." Jessica could barely contain a gasp.

"I thought the ninja had the weapons." But the Elder Spirit shook his head

"They did, but to defeat the Great Devourer, they gave them to Lord Garmadon, unaware that it would have been better to do it themselves." Jessica snorted.

"That sounds like my father. Convincing people that his way is best, just like he did with my mother." Jessica said bitterly. "Where is he now?"

"I do not know, but he is on the move. He was last at a Ninjago museum, trying to resurrect a large beast. He must be stopped." Jessica nodded, and left without a word. Rose, however, was watching from the shadows.

"Why did you not tell her of her brother? The prophecy? His aging?" She asked. The Elder Spirit looked away.

"She will soon learn of it. I did not wish to extinguish the blazing fire in her heart. It will help her kill her own father." He replied, keeping his own tears from showing.

By the time he spoke these words, Jessica was at the edge of the forest. She stopped, thinking, wondering what the world was like after ten years.

_ Once I exit the forest, I may never be able to return. But if it means revenge for my mother, then so be it. _ She thought, and, taking a deep breath, walked outside.

It was not unlike the world she had left ten years ago. The sun still sat on the ocean's waves, the grass still waved lazily in the wind, the clouds still rolled across the sky. But as Jessica moved farther into the world, she heard the sounds of civilization close by. Years ago, no one had come even close to finding this sacred place, but now human kind was catching up. It meant nothing to Jessica, however, and she continued, her bat Celeta following her.

"Where should we start?" Jessica asked.

_ I believe that he'll strike in Ninjago City, as it is where the ninja are. _ Celeta replied, using their mental connection.

Jessica merely nodded and set out. At the nearest village, she headed to the horse stable. "What is your fastest horse?" She asked, looking around.

"That would be Sunburst, but she'll be expensive. I won't go under two thousand." The owner said, clearly believing no one would spend that much on just one horse. Jessica looked over his shoulder at the horse. Chestnut brown, it neighed impatiently. Anyone could see it wanted to run and be ridden. Jessica nodded approvingly.

"Fine, here you are." She pulled out the savings that her mother had given her years ago. The owner's jaw dropped, but closed quickly. He looked from Jessica to Sunburst, and sighed.

"I really want to breed her, get some fast stock." He told Jessica.

"How fast can she get to Ninjago City?" Jessica asked, telling Celeta,  _ If it's under two days, we'll leave her behind. _

"At best speed, she'll have you there in thirty hours." The horse owner said, and Jessica smiled broadly.

"Then I'll take her. Don't worry; I intend to return her when my mission is complete. You'll have her back in a few months, a year tops." She said, taking Sunburst's bridle. Leading her out of the stable, she mounted and Celeta settled on Jessica's shoulder.

_ Wait. You may need a disguise so that no one sees who you are until the job is done, since you do look like your father. _ Celeta said. Jessica tensed at the statement.  _ I meant no harm. I only say it so your mission will be a success. _ Celeta said gently. Jessica nodded, still angered by the statement.  ***Note: Last time Jessica saw her father was before he was banished into the underworld, so she doesn't know that he now has black skin and hair.*** She touched her hair, remembering how the shade matched her father's, then her face, which carried his features.

Demounting Sunburst and tying her bridle to a nearby pole, Jessica entered a costume shop. She went to the register and the counter boy looked tiredly at her. "I need a mask, pure white, and a cloak." He sighed and pulled out a thin mask and black cloak.

"Five dollars." He told her in an exceedingly droning voice. Jessica handed him the last of her money and took the mask, exiting the room. She slipped the mask over her face and the cloak over her shoulders, waiting while her eyes adjust to the new lack of light. Once they did, Jessica remounted Sunburst and headed off inland. Celeta chose to fly beside for a while, but eventually gave up trying to keep up with Sunburst and landed back onto Jessica's shoulder.

_ After all these years, I'll finally have vengeance on my mother's death. _ Jessica told Celeta, who gave a click and small nod.

_ Yes, but something worries me. If he has the Mega-Weapon, what has kept him from taking over all of Ninjago? The ninja seem to be powerless before him. _ Celeta noted.

_ Remember the prophecy that the Elder Spirit told us? About the Dark Lord falling to the Green Ninja, and that it would be one of his kin? Perhaps he was hinting that I am the Green Ninja, fated to take down my father. _

_ There is that possibility. We must keep our minds open to all things. _

**Page break! The bane of your existence! Hee hee.**

It took much less time than the owner had said. Within a day, Jessica had arrived at Ninjago City with her companions. Screams from the square took Jessica's attention.  _ It's finally time.  _ She thought, and ran to the square. Evil laughter echoed there, and in the center stood a man, skin and hair black as night. Shivers ran down her spine.  _ What in the world's going on? Where's Lord Garmadon? _ She asked Celeta.

_ I think that's your father. _ Before Jessica could say anything in response, a large ship appeared above. The ninja came out onto the deck. "Garmadon, stop this!" Kai cried.

_ Okay, yes, that's him. He's changed, but it's time for revenge. _ Jessica thought before screaming out, "Hey Garmadon! Ready to fight?"

Lord Garmadon turned towards her, and laughed scornfully. "A child challenges me?" He asked, continually laughing.

"What's that girl doing?" Cole asked, clearly thinking she was mental.

"Yeah, you've got that right! I've waited ten years to finally defeat you, so this is going to feel great!" Jessica drew out her bow, and the battle began. In a flash Lord Garmadon came at her, and slashed at her, but stood foolishly as Jessica's cloak simply fell in tatters. She reappeared a foot away, wearing a black shirt and jeans. "It won't be that easy. Come on, actually try!" Jessica taunted. Lord Garmadon snarled and tried again, but Jessica danced away easily. She shot arrow after arrow, managing to score a few hits before Lord Garmadon broke the bow with a flash of light from his Mega-Weapon. Throwing it aside, she pulled out her dagger to parry his next thrusts.

Eventually, Lord Garmadon scowled and began using Spinjitzu. Jessica smiled, thinking  _ Time to use some of my powers. _

_ Be careful. The necklace will only last for so long. _ Celeta warned.

Nodding, Jessica drew power from her necklace. A small fragment glowed, and her hand glowed with power. She threw the orb at Lord Garmadon. It surrounded him, and his Spinjitzu slowed down until she could see him. Jessica’s arm lashed out and caught him in a choke hold. Gasping for breath, Lord Garmadon’s face turned into one of fear.

“Who are you?” He asked, with his voice weak and cracking and his eyes on the dagger in her hand. Jessica tilted her head.

“I guess you’ve earned the right to know.” Carefully, she put her dagger back in its sheathe and removed her pure white mask, dropping it onto the pavement and grabbing her dagger with her now free hand. Lord Garmadon’s face turned to surprise.

“What...? But how...” He asked weakly.

“‘But how can it be you? You’ve been missing for ten years!’ You want the answer?” She asked, and in a much lower tone, so only he could hear, “Dad?”

He nodded slightly, looking into her eyes. She leaned close to his ear, and whispered, “Because I want revenge for you killing mum. And guess what? After you, I’m going to murder your stupid little heir, Lloyd. That’s right, your son’s next.” Jessica smiled as she pulled back, as she saw his face full of fear. “Bye-bye Dad.” She whispered to him, raising her dagger.

A sound from behind caught her attention. Jessica turned her head to see the ninja behind her, and in that moment Lord Garmadon broke her choke hold and vanished into thin air. Snarling, she shouted, “Thanks a lot! Because of you nincompoops, he got away!”

“Nincompoops? Do you know who we are?” Jay asked angrily.

“Yes, you’re the ninja. And by the way, you’ve done a crap job.” Jessica told them dismissively, turning her back on them. She picked up her broken bow and sighed. “Great, that was my best bow. Now I’m going to need to make a new one. Maybe with yew wood since that’s stronger than maple.” She muttered to herself.

“Uh, HELLO?! Since when have we been doing a crap job? And by the way, who the hell are you?” Kai asked.

“You know what, shut your face. I need to get back on the road to find Lord Garmadon.” Jessica said. Kai opened his mouth to argue when Sensei Wu walked up.

“Please be kinder to the ninja. They have tried their best.” He told Jessica, but by this time had tuned them all out.

“Come on, Celeta. Time to go.” She called, and her bat flew to her side.

“Please wait. I have a request.” Sensei Wu told her.

“Look, I couldn’t care less. I need to kill Lord Garmadon, move onto my next target, and get this stage of my life done.” She said.

“What are you, an assassin?” Cole asked. To everyone’s surprise, Jessica laughed.

“That’s a good one! Assassin, my ass. I’m trying to get revenge, and in the process rid the world of Dark Lord.” She told them, and continued to walk away.

“If you come with us, we can help you and give you a home.” Sensei Wu said. Jessica would have continued to walk away, but Celeta told her otherwise.  _ You need a place to stay. Besides, their assistance would help. _

_ If by ‘help’, you mean get in my way. _ Jessica replied. But she sighed and turned around. “Fine, I’ll come. But I train and go after my targets  _ on my own _ . Got that?” The ninja grumbled, but Sensei Wu nodded and gestured to the ship. Jessica whistled to Sunburst and the horse came running. “Before I go, I’ve got to return her. Would you mind taking me there?”

“No. Come aboard.” Jessica complied and went onto the ship, where Nya greeted her.

“Hey, my name’s Nya. Kai, the red ninja, is my brother.” She said, smiling. The ninja and Sensei Wu came on board and the ship took off, Sunburst neighing nervously. After Jessica returned the horse, she met the others in the control room.

“So who are you?” Zane asked.

“The name is Jessica. I’m a female warrior. And who’s green dude?” She asked, jabbing her head at the boy in green standing in the corner. He seemed familiar to Jessica, but she didn’t know why.

“That is my nephew and the Green Ninja, Lloyd Garmadon.” Jessica tensed. Of course, it was her brother! The blond hair was so close to her mother’s that it sickened her. And just great, her uncle was here too!  _ It’s just one big family reunion, isn’t it? _ She told Celeta.

_ Yes, so you might not want to mention that you want to kill Lloyd, okay? _

_ But it doesn’t make sense! Even if he were Lloyd, he should be seven years younger! And how can he defeat our father if he is his heir? _

_ Perhaps he doesn’t know. Remember, Lloyd was hours old when it happened. _

“Uh, hello? We’re talking to you.” Jay told her, ending her conversation with Celeta.

“What’s with the reaction to Lloyd? I mean, I know he’s Lord Garmadon’s son and all.” Kai asked her.

Jessica sighed. “Because my last name is Garmadon. I’m Lloyd’s older sister. At least, I was his older sister.” She said, gaining many gasps from everyone in the room.

“WHAT?!” The ninja screamed.

“I... have a sister?” Lloyd asked.

“You’re my niece?” Sensei Wu asked.

“Yes, and I have a quick question: Why the hell is Lloyd now my age? He should be seven years younger, ten years old!” She told them.

“Accident with some tomorrow tea. But seriously, you’re Lord Garmadon’s daughter?” Zane asked.

“No, I’m completely unrelated and just coincidently have the same last name- Of course I’m his daughter nitwit!” Jessica said, heavily annoyed.

“But why do you want to kill your own father? Lloyd has to and he isn’t very eager to.” Cole said.

“He killed my mother.” She said.

“Garmadon killed his own wife?” Sensei Wu asked, sickened.

“Maybe he didn’t mean to, but it was through his actions that mom died. My mum died when she gave birth to Lloyd.” Lloyd look horrified, but kept silent. “She had always been fragile, ever since she caught a plague when I was baby. While my mother survived, it weakened her greatly, and when she gave birth, it was difficult. Minutes after, she died.”

“But why blame Lord Garmadon?” Kai asked.

“Because my mother didn’t want another child. She knew that she was too fragile, but my father wanted a son. He got it, but in the process, lost his wife.”  _ Not that he could care less. He has his heir, which is all he ever really wanted. _ Jessica thought to herself miserably. “After my mother died, I ran away to Dusk Forest. For ten years I’ve trained to kill my father. I nearly did it, until you guys stopped me.”

“Hey, what are you talking about? Lord Garmadon could have beaten you easily with the Mega-Weapon.” Jay said.

“Oh yeah, about that, you guys did a crap job of keeping the golden weapons away from Lord Garmadon.” Jessica told them.

“Hey, it was either that or the Great Devourer consuming everything!” Kai shouted, but Jessica snorted.

“No, it was either giving up the weapons to Lord Garmadon and beating the Great Devourer or just doing it yourselves! Yes, it would’ve been harder than leaving it to Lord Garmadon, but it would have kept the golden weapons out of his hands! Think about it. While none of you can handle all four at once, you can handle one, and a coordinated attack would’ve worked.” She said. “Believe me, my father is great at making it sound as though his way is the only possible thing you can do.”

“Hey-” Jay started, walking toward Jessica, but she threw her fist over her shoulder and caught him full in the face. He gave a small groan and fell over. The other ninja started towards her, but she held up her hand to stop them.

“Don’t come any closer unless you want to be on the ground like what’s-his-face.” Jessica told them.

“Okay, let’s stop with the violence. Jessica, if you are my sister, why didn’t our father tell me about you?” Lloyd asked.

“Probably ashamed of me. Plus, I had run away. Why tell you about me if you might never meet me?” Jessica asked him.

"Listen to me Jessica. I know you have harsh feelings toward your father, but please, do not judge Lloyd and myself because of those feelings. We can help you find your father." Sensei Wu said gently.

_ Too late for that. _ She told Celeta, amused.

_ Yes, but lie low. Wait until your father is gone to strike. Otherwise, they will see through it and make sure you can't get to Lloyd. _ Celeta reminded Jessica.

"Jessica, for now, why don't I show you to where you'll stay?" Nya asked, wanting to end the tension. Jessica shrugged and exited with Celeta in tow. "That was a nice first impression." Nya said, attempting to lighten the mood. Jessica ignored her, preferring to remain silent.

_ Must you be so closed off? You were never like this in Dusk Forest. _ Celeta said.

_ That was when I had Rose and the other spirits I had known all my life. I've only just met these people. Be thankful that I didn't give that blue guy a concussion. Or lodge my dagger in Lloyd's throat, where it belongs. _ Jessica told her.

_ I thought you said it belongs in your father's chest. _ Celeta pointed out, amused.

_ Ugh, never mind. Let's just get through this phase of my life without going mad and finish getting my mother's revenge. If all goes well, in a year I can move on. _

_ And then what will happen? Try to at least make some new friends while you're here.  _ Celeta said.

"Jessica?" Nya asked, cutting off the conversation. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Communicating with Celeta." Jessica said in a bored tone, as though that was what everyone did.

"Um, what do you mean?" Nya asked, clearly confused.

"We have a telepathic connection, which we use since technically Celeta can't talk." Jessica explained.

"What do you mean by 'technically'?" Nya asked, more confused.

"It means that I cannot converse naturally, but am able to speak via extensive mutations done at my birth." Celeta answered. Nya looked from the bat to Jessica before hitting the ground with a soft clunk. Jessica snorted.

"And  _ I'm _ bad at first impressions?" She asked, amused.

"Not my fault that you're the only one who can take surprises." Celeta replied. Jessica gave a faint smile before heading into her room and plopping down onto the bed.

_ Well, this has been one hell of a day. I missed one of my targets, have another right in front of me who I CAN'T take out, am LIVING with the same target, lost my bow, and to top it off now have to get along with four nincompoops, my target, a girl who is  _ _ way _ _ too friendly, and my uncle. _ Jessica thought.  _ Eh, I've had worse days. _


	3. Bad First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first full day on the ship is less than pleasant, but for Jessica, things begin to go downhill thanks to her less than adequate social skills...

No P.O.V.

The morning sunlight awoke Jessica. Blinking, she rose from her bed and looked over at Celeta, who was hanging from the ceiling.

_ That reminds me, did Nya wake up at all? _ Jessica asked.

_ No, and for the record, NOT MY FAULT. _ Celeta remarked.

_ Fine. In the meantime, I need a new bow. Where’s the nearest yew tree? _

_ Five miles, through desert and forest terrain. _

_ Good, my morning run. Make sure that they stay docked here. _

Getting off the ship, Jessica stretched and began her run, drinking in the early morning air.  _ Not unlike my training, just different environments. Although, I have to wonder how everyone will take in the fact that Lloyd’s evil after dad dies. _ After about half an hour, she reached the tree and smiled. A small part of her necklace disappeared, and a foot away laid a black bow. Picking it up, Jessica loaded an arrow and shot. The arrow lodged itself in the trunk of a tree fifty meters away.  _ Time to go back. _

Meanwhile…

Jay walked down the hall of the ship. It was almost time for morning training, and he was going to wake up Nya for breakfast. He blushed slightly at the thought of his girlfriend, but shook it off.

As he made his way there, he gasped as he saw Nya sprawled on the ground. Running towards her, he began to shake her and yell, “Nya! Wake up!” Nya twitched, and opened her eyes. “Nya, what happened?”

“Jessica’s-bat-talking-mutated.” Nya stammered. By this time, Kai had heard Jay and was also by Nya’s side.

“Nya, you’re talking nonsense. How can a bat talk?” Kai asked, looking at Celeta, who had just flown in from her outside hunting. In response, Celeta clicked.

“See? You must have been hallucinating. Bats are too stupid to talk-OW!” Jay was cut off by a large vase being dropped on his head. Celeta gave a bat laugh and thought to herself,  _ That’s what you think, dimwit. _

“That reminds me, where’s Jessica? Shouldn’t her bat be with her?” Kai asked. Nya got up and opened the door to find that no one in the room and the bed sheets all over the floor.

“What happened? Where is she?” Nya asked frantically.

Celeta gave several clicks, trying to say “Jessica’s on her morning run”, but no one really noticed it. Even Nya, who heard it, said,

“Look, even her bat’s worried! What if something’s happened?” Nya asked.

Celeta used her wing to slap her forehead, thinking,  _ Are all humans this stupid besides Jessica? _

While the three were trying to find Jessica, Zane was on the deck, training, when Jessica ran up to the ship, with her yew bow strapped onto her back. “Hey, what’s your name again?” She asked, panting slightly.

“Zane.” He told her.

“Okay, hi there Zane. Where are the others?” She asked before a series of screams answered her question. Nya ran outside, pale.

“Have you seen Jessica- Jessica? Where were you?” She asked. Jessica groaned. 

_ Celeta! Get your ass over here! _ Jessica shouted over their mental connection.

_ Alright, but technically, I have no ass. _ Celeta replied, flying out.

_ WHY didn’t you say I was on my run? _

_ Since last time I talked out loud, Nya fainted. _ Jessica sighed mentally as Kai and Jay walked out.

“Jessica, where were you?” Jay asked, aggravated.

“I was on a morning jog, and making a new bow.” Jessica told him, pulling out her yew bow from her back.

“Next time, would you please tell someone?” Kai asked, clearly annoyed.

_ I did, but someone didn’t tell. _ Jessica pointed out to Celeta.

_ Not my fault these guys can’t take surprises. _ Celeta sang. Jessica sighed mentally once more.

“Sorry. For future reference, I do morning runs every day. Part of my training.” Jessica said, containing a curse.

“Jessica, could you spar with Lloyd? I’d like to see your skill.” Sensei Wu told her.

“Sure, but how about hand-to-hand combat? Let's see your fighting skills.” Jessica told him.

"You're dead meat. Lloyd's beat all of us without really trying, and that was before the tomorrow tea made him even stronger.” Kai said with a smirk.

"Never underestimate someone before they fight.” Jessica said as she took a fighting stance.

Lloyd came quickly, clearly wanting this to spar with the others. Jessica dodged, jumping onto a ledge. Lloyd scowled and tried again, but his sister was too fast for him, and in-between would deal small amounts of damage with attacks from behind. Finally, Lloyd began to hit back and did much more damage, surprising Jessica.

_ No wonder he's the best ninja; his skill is nearly greater than mine, and I have trained for ten years! _ She told Celeta after a difficult dodge.

_ Yes, and he hasn't even shown off his Spinjitzu! Amazing how he can harness all four elements so easily! It will be hard to defeat him after he becomes the Lord of Darkness. _ Celeta noted.

After an hour of sparing, with everyone else goggling, Lloyd gave up and began using Spinjitzu, disappointing Jessica.

_ Ah well, knew it would end eventually. Too bad I have to lose. _ Jessica sighed mentally.  _ Unless of course... _

_ Don't even think about it. The necklace will only last so long. You should save it for the final battle. _ Celeta warned.

_ I know, I know. I was just thinking that- _

_ That you needed to prove you're better than Lloyd? I know you do not like him, but trust is key in your mission. Without it, you will lose these allies, however untrusting they may be, and gain six powerful enemies. _

Grudgingly, Jessica allowed Lloyd to catch up and defeat her with Spinjitzu. She felt everything spin around her until Lloyd stopped. Jessica fell onto the floor of the training ground headfirst, and groaned in pain. Rubbing her head where she could feel a small knot, she muttered, "Got to show off, just like Dad would've told you to.”

"Are you alright?” Cole asked, extending a hand to help her up.

"I'm fine.” She told him, getting up without his help.

_ Looks like someone likes you. _ Celeta sang.

_ For just once, could you shut up? Don't mean to be rude, but it can get annoying. And besides, he was just being nice. _ Jessica snapped.

"That was really good. Who trained you?” Sensei Wu asked, mystified.

"The Elder Spirit of Dusk Forest. Or, he taught the finer tips of fighting and my all my spiritual training.” His niece told him, bored.

"'Spiritual training'? What's that?” Jay asked.

_ Really? They don't even have spiritual training? How amateurish can these guys get? _ Jessica wondered. "I'll show you.” Lifting her hand, she focused on one of the punching bags. A part of her necklace, barely a millimeter long, glowed faintly as the bag trembled and lifted over a small crate. When it was in position, Jessica closed her hand, and the bag fell on the crate, crushing it.

Everyone's jaws dropped, and Kai asked, "But how- No way- How did you-”

"Spiritual energy, similar to what I used to fight Lord Garmadon. Simple, once you get the basics down." Jessica said, leaning against the main mast.  _ Of course, intense meditation is required to remain in control. _ She remarked to Celeta.

"Wait, why didn't you use it during your sparing match with Lloyd?” Zane asked.

"There's a limit to what I can do.”  _ And what my necklace can take before breaking. _

"Interesting. Could you teach the ninja?” Sensei Wu asked. Jessica held back a snort.

"No way. It's hard enough to learn it, much harder to teach. The Elder Spirit trained for hundreds of years before he began to teach me, and even then it was difficult. There's little chance I could teach them anything, not without anything going wrong, at least.” She told him.

"And by going wrong, you mean...?” Cole asked, leaving the sentence unfinished where Jessica picked up.

"I mean serious injury or death.  _ If _ it doesn't go horribly wrong.” She said.

"What if it goes horribly wrong?” Jay asked, scared.

"Either the earth would explode or the sun would expand, one of the two.” Jessica told them calmly. "Which is why even the Elder Spirit rarely used the power.”

"Since you are already at Lloyd's level, would you like to continue sparing with him?” Sensei Wu asked.

"Nah, I would rather train with Celeta.” When everyone looked confused, Jessica sighed and explained, "My bat.” Without another word, she walked away, Celeta in tow.

"Is it just me, or is she a girl of a few words?” Kai asked, annoyed.

"Give her time. She's in a strange new place, and will need time to adjust.” Sensei Wu told him.

Back in her room, Jessica locked the door and turned to Celeta.  _ Could you seal off the door till I'm finished? _

_ Of course. _ Jessica smiled and settled down on the bed. With her legs in crisscross position and fingers locked together, she took a deep breath, her hair began to glisten and float away from her head, rippling. She levitated off the bed about a foot in the air and a silvery aura surrounded her entire body. Her eyes opened, but instead of dark green, they glowed silver.

"Jessica? Can we talk?” Nya asked, outside the door. Celeta clicked and the door turned to steel, but this scared the living daylights out of Nya, who began punching at the steel door. "Jessica? Is something wrong?” She shouted. * **During meditation, Jessica's senses are completely cut off from the outside world. In fact, the only thing that can draw her out before the five-hour cutoff is Celeta.***

Nya's screams eventually attracted the attention of the ninja, who ran to her. "What the heck happened to the door? And why were you yelling?” Jay asked.

"The door turned into steel all of a sudden! I think Jessica's in trouble! Can you get us into the room?” Nya asked desperately.

"We can try. You might want to back up.” Lloyd told her. Once everyone was out of the way, Lloyd blasted the door off its hinges.

_ Oh, come on people! What the hell do I have to do to catch a break? _ Celeta asked herself.

Looking inside, everyone gasped at Jessica floating in the air. "What happened to her?” Jay asked, his voice shaking.

"I don't know, but we're going to solve it.” Cole said, drawing out his scythe. Celeta gave some impatient clicks, trying to tell them "It's fine, just standard meditation!” but no one got it.

_ WHY can't they just accept a talking and intelligent bat? Seriously, it's really getting on my nerves! _ Celeta thought with a groan.

"Maybe we can snap her out of it!” Kai suggested, drawing close with his sword. Seeing as her master was about to earn a concussion, Celeta screamed through the mental link,

_ Wake up! They're going to kill you! _ Jessica's eyes snapped open from their glow and she dodged Kai's sword before using her whip to grab his foot. She tugged and he fell over with a thud.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!” Jessica screamed, drawing out her bow and nocking an arrow.

"You were floating above your bed and glowing! What were we supposed to do?” Jay asked but Jessica's temper blew.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ME ALONE!! It's my standard meditation!” She screamed back.

"Standard? We've seen Zane meditate before and last I checked, he doesn't float around and glow like that!” Kai countered but Jessica snorted.

"And last  _ I _ checked, HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY SPIRITUAL POWERS. If you DON'T want to explode and/or destroy the earth and/or sun, you have to do undisturbed meditation for five hours straight! And during that time, you can't hear, see, smell, or sense anything on the outside world, which is why the only reason I am not concussed is because of Celeta! So would you guys please leave me alone for the next five hours?” Jessica asked. Her necklace glowed again and the ninja and Nya were thrown out of the room before the door was slammed shut and became crystal this time. "See if you can manage five hours of being awake and not annoying me into oblivion!" She shouted before stomping off to her bed. After several deep breaths, she managed to return to her meditation.

"Man, what's she got against us?” Jay asked.

"I think you guys might want to give her some space. She's just closed off, and you guys did almost give her a serious injury.” Nya pointed out.

While most of the ninja looked annoyed, Cole sighed and nodded before walking away.

"Is it just me, or did Cole just agree with you?” Kai asked, confused.

"Never mind. Come on, we need to go to the deck for training.” Zane said, and they headed off to the training area.

**Doodeedoodeedoo... Hey, it's a Page Break! CALL FORTH... THE HUNT!!!**

Finally, seven hours later, Jessica awoke from her meditation.  _ So, how'd it go? _ She asked Celeta.

_ Much longer than normal. Two extra hours. _ Celeta said.  _ I'm guessing the interruption was the source. _

_ You're right. When I returned, it seemed to take longer for my simplest actions. I'd better make sure that doesn't happen again. Mind you, this is driving me nuts! Why'd I listen to you when you told me staying here would be a good idea? _

_ Personally, I have no clue. And if this continues, your own life could be in danger. If they had given you a concussion, you would've been stuck in your mind forever. _

"Jessica? Is your meditation finished?” A voice from outside the door asked.

"Yes, so it's okay to come in.” Jessica called back, leaning against the wall. Nya entered, smiling, but Jessica could sense her fear.

"What happened? You said it would take five hours.” Nya said, revealing a worried expression.

"If you're not interrupted. Since I was, the concentration required multiplies and it becomes harder for the necessary tasks during meditation. That reminds me, what's the time? I haven't eaten yet.” Jessica said, and as if to solidify the claim, her stomach rumbled loudly as if she hadn't eaten in days. Nya laughed at the loud sound before it rumbled again, louder than the last time.

"It's a couple hours to dinner, but you'd better get a snack. It's Cole's turn to make dinner.” Nya warned.

"He's not a very good cook?” Jessica asked.

"Let's just say that everyone goes to bed hungry when it's his night to cook.” Nya replied, and handed her a granola bar. "Here, this will get you through the night without starving.”

True to Nya's word, what Cole served that night looked something like mix between a pile of crap and slime, just cream-colored.

_ Uh, Celeta, is this even food? _ Jessica asked quickly.

_ Depends on how you define food. _ Celeta told her, although the bat looked green in the face just smelling the glop.

_ Edible and not going to kill you. _

_ Then yes, its food. But personally, I think you should join me for my night hunting. _

_ Agreed. _ Jessica carefully picked up her spoon, took some slop, and sniffed the food. Gagging, she forced herself to not barf and put the food in her mouth. The result was a mixture of being disgusted and being poisoned.  _ How can anyone eat this stuff? _ Jessica wondered. After dinner was finished, which meant that no one was touching their food at all for ten minutes, Jessica found herself doing the dishes with Cole. For the first few minutes, there was no sound besides the flow of water and scrubbing of dishes. Then, after five minutes, Cole broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for what happened during your meditation. We didn't know, but we shouldn't have tried to give you a concussion.” He said, averting his eyes. Jessica remained stunned for a few seconds, then responded.

"Thanks... I guess. Sorry for screaming my lungs out.” She flashed him a smile, but she could have sworn he had blushed at it. Ignoring it, they finished and Jessica went to her room where Celeta was waiting.

_ Ready for dinner? _ The bat asked.

_ You got that right. _ Jessica said.

The two set off into the night, moving quickly. After a couple hours, they found dinner and after eating returned to the ship. However, upon return Lloyd was waiting outside Jessica's room.

"Jessica, where were you? You scared the living daylights out of us.” He told her angrily.

"By 'us', you mean just you, right?” His sister asked. He sighed.

"That doesn't change the fact that you keep disappearing all the time. Jessica, do you just not like us or something?” Lloyd asked.

"You do realize both times I've actually been doing things?” Jessica countered.

"Not this time! You just ran off! What were you doing?” He asked.

"Just buzz off! We may be siblings, but we're not friends. You can pick your friends, but your family members are given to you. You don't need to be nosy." She shouted before going inside her room and shutting the door.  _ Tomorrow, I'm leaving. This has gone on long enough. _ Jessica told Celeta.

_ You're too closed-minded. I know you blame Lloyd for your mother's death, but you are being far too harsh on him. _ Celeta said cautiously.

_ The little brat deserves it. Like it or not, he's a murderer, just like our father. Maybe I am an assassin, but I'm taking out people who would otherwise kill dozens of people. _

_ Suppose what you heard wasn't the actual transfer and you were required- _

_ So you're saying that  _ I'm  _ his heir? The person who will inherit all of Lord Garmadon's dark powers?  _ Jessica's anger began to rise dangerously.

_ I only meant to- _

_ Get out. Now.  _ "Get our NOW, you stupid bat!!” Jessica screamed. Celeta clicked angrily and flew outside. Groaning, Jessica laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

_ Ugh, I hate this place.  _ She thought to herself before going to sleep.


	4. Tension Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tense relations between Jessica and the ninja escalate until a final mutual understanding and a tentative truce.

Jessica's P.O.V.

Okay, last night and my reactions? Not the best. But I knew that if I ran away, suspicion would arise and it could lead to them finding out about me targeting Lloyd. But what Celeta had said made me incredibly angry. Did she really think that I hadn't made sure  _ I _ wasn't the heir? The Elder Spirit had purified me of any evil energy, all from just living with my father, and checked that the ceremony of changing your heirs to your power didn't require the original.

Leaning up, I wasn't expecting to see Celeta on her now usual perch, fast asleep. Guess she had forgiven me. Somewhat. I got out of bed quietly and headed outside, bow and arrows on my back and my dagger in its sheath. However, my Uncle Wu was on the deck, drinking some tea. “Good morning. You say you're out for a morning run, yet you bring your bow with you?” He asked.

“You can never be too careful.” I reply carefully. Truth is that this is when I train by myself. My meditation is always afterword to clear my head, not just to stabilize my spiritual powers. But there is no harm in keeping secrets, especially ones that can harm you later. Thankfully, Uncle Wu seemed to swallow the lie and nodded. Walking away and later running, I had to wonder if Lloyd had told anyone about last night's argument. I shrugged it off while I worked on my accuracy with my arrows for an hour before returning.

When I returned, all of the ninja with the exception of Cole were ignoring me. Yep, Lloyd had told about the argument. Personally, I couldn't care less, but the way they looked at me like I was the gum under their shoes made me angry. I contained it until I was back in my room. Celeta was still in her perch, but it was clear that she was faking. So she hadn't forgiven me. Just great.

Meditation was a blessing; complete silence and no angry glares from people. When I awoke five hours later, I felt slightly better. That feeling vanished as I opened the door and found Lloyd and Uncle Wu outside. "We need to talk." Uncle Wu tells me.

“No, we don't.” I spat, and tried to close the door. Lloyd stopped me, and I scowled. “Fine, what's it about? The argument?” I ask.

“Jessica, you are closing yourself off. Why?" Uncle Wu asks, feigning concern.

“Maybe I have my own reasons and a part of the reasons is I can't tell you.” I was holding back my anger as best I could, but my ability to restrain it was slipping fast.

“Why? Because you can't trust us?” Lloyd asks angrily.

“Here, I'll give you a hint. Ask our father. He's one of the reasons, and he can tell you.” I feel my voice rising, and I'm trying to not lose control and start using my spiritual powers, because if that happens, bye-bye me, at the very least.

“Jessica, without trust, you and your brother will become enemies. And you are both powerful enemies to have.” Uncle Wu warns us both.

“Uncle, she just doesn't get it. She's not my sister.” Lloyd spat in my face.

“Bad. Move.” I whisper, and my hand shoots to his throat. I slam him against the wall, only to find all of the other ninja and Nya have arrived and are now giving me dirty looks. “I'm leaving. You can keep Celeta; she hates me as well now.” I say, closing the door. I gather my things, and listen outside the door. I make my breathing more even and quiet to hear their conversation.

“I'm glad she's leaving. She's a pain in the ass.” Kai remarks. I frown. He's a hothead and jerk.

“Personally, I expected more of my niece. It seems she has more of her father's personality than one would have wanted.” Uncle Wu says. I clench my fists. Listen to them; if they knew I was listening, they wouldn't be nearly as cocky. I half-expect Celeta to pitch in about all of my other flaws until she flew in from the window.

_ Where have you been? _ My voice, despite my anger, sounds relieved.

_ Dusk Forest. I now know you took necessary precautions with your father. I'm sorry for doubting you earlier. _ I smile slightly.

_ Glad you're okay. Oh, and everyone hates me. _

_ What happened? _

_ I pinned Lloyd against a wall. He spat on me. _

_ Not your best approach. But time away could do you a world of good. _ I nod and opened the door.

“Sorry to break up your little gathering on all of my flaws but like I said I'm leaving. Celeta's coming, though.” I slung my bag over my shoulder but Kai wants the last word.

“You know, you're really a brat, aren't you?” I stop in my tracks. Celeta scowls, but he doesn't notice.

“Kai, not the best time-” Nya began but he cut her off.

“Nya, she's been nothing but rude since she started living here for no reason-”

“No reason?  _ No reason?! _ Listen here, buddy, you try the pain, the sadness, the anger I hold back,  _ then _ you can say I have no reason.” I hiss, my hand touching my dagger's hilt.

“Yeah right.” Kai snorts. That's it. My anger takes over and my entire necklace glows.

_ Jessica, stop before you lost control! _ Celeta screams, but she's too late. My hand opens and my eyes glow silver.

“You want a taste? Here, I'll give you one!” I cry, and a portion of my necklace disappears in exchange for an orb of light in my palm. I throw it at the others' feet and Kai sneers, as though questioning my accuracy. But the orb surrounds them and the screams start. It takes every ounce of control in my body to not smile at their pain. But it's that same control makes me realize what I'm doing.

_ Celeta! Stop the spell! _ I plead. She responds by tearing my necklace off my neck. The spell ends immediately.

I fall onto my knees, panting and sweating. That probably scarred me for life. Not to mention drained a good chunk of my necklace.

“What the hell just happened?" Jay asks his face so pale it looked white.

“About fifteen seconds of my daily emotions." I tell them, attempting to stand before my knees give out again and I fall back onto the ground.

“Why are you doing that?" Kai asks, annoyed but weak.

“Hmm... Let's see... 'Cause I had to used my own energy to fuel the spell." I hiss, holding back an insult.

“Then why was your necklace glowing?" Zane asks, attentive as always. I sigh. No use trying to hide it now.

“Because I can't control spiritual energy on my own. The Elder Spirit gave this necklace to me as a part of my training. As long as I have it, I can use spiritual energy without consequences. Every time I use spiritual energy, though, a portion of it disappears. The size depends on the strength of the spell. Very few can use spiritual energy without help, and by that I mean without help they are killed under the strain of using the energy." I try to stand up again but my legs aren't going to let me so I lean against the wall for support.

“Is that seriously what you go through every day?” Nya asks, understanding dawning in her face.

I nod. “Used to be okay. I mean, it was never easy with Lord Garmadon as my father. But after my mother died... Well, it's what I feel. Ten years in the making.” I try to slow my breathing, but since my muscles are screaming for air, it isn't exactly all that simple.

“How do you not-” Jay begins but I finish the sentence.

“Explode? Go insane? Kill myself? Well, for one thing, it's escalated over the years, so it's a bit easier that way, but still hard. Although, it's what fuels me. And what allows me to kill my own father.”  _ And later my brother. _

“I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't realize-” Kai starts but I shake my head.

“We were both at fault- GAH!” I scream, and clutch my arm. I lose my grip on the wall and fall over, only for Cole to catch me.

“What happened to your arm?” He asks, looking concerned.

“Unfortunately, the same energy I used was taken from my muscles, so they are now screaming in pain.” I massage my arm as Cole helps me stay steady.

“All this time... Is this why our father never told me about you?” Lloyd asked. I sigh again.

“No, he was still ashamed of me. But part of it was that he thought I was dead from the sudden turn of events. He thought that he had lost both his wife and daughter, which is probably why he sent you to boarding school before he was sent to the underworld. He may have thought that he couldn't raise a child himself.”  _ But he was willing to let others pay the price for his heir. _

“Jessica, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. It seems that you carry a great burden." Uncle Wu told me. “Get some rest.”

I gave a slight smile before another shot of pain ran through my arm again. I grip it tightly, trying to massage it as Cole kept me from falling over. “Okay, I'll take up that offer.” I managed to get into my room and flop into bed before my legs gave out. Celeta settled on the bedpost.

_ That was interesting. I expected them to kill me, not sympathize. Guess it turned out alright. _

_ Agreed. And I am now convinced that Cole likes you. _

_ When are you going to give this up? _

_ He was the only one to apologize, he was holding you very gently earlier, and he seemed more concerned about you than your brother and uncle. _

_ Okay, let's agree that he likes me more than the other ninja. But seeing as they still are at odds about me, that doesn't say much. _ I roll over, hoping to catch some sleep.

A Few Hours Later...

My sleep is tormented by visions of my mother and my father, more of the latter. When someone is shaking me awake, I'm glad, even though it wasn't long enough to clear up all of the pain in my arm. I open my eyes to find Cole looking at me.

“You were muttering and turning over. Celeta brought me here. Is everything alright?” He asks.

“I'm okay. Anything going on?” I ask.

“Actually, Jay's parents are coming. Nya mentioned you and they want to meet you.” Cole said.

“Can't be my shining personality. Did she tell them about the sparing match?”

“Got it in one.” We walked down the hallway to the command room, and outside the window I saw an odd looking car pulling up.

“Is that your parents Jay?” I motion to the people outside. Jay nods and within seconds a loud noise fills my ears, forcing me to cover them. “What the shit is that damn sound?!” I yell over it.

“His parent's car!” Lloyd yelled back, pointing to Jay. Finally, after the car stopped by the ship and I uncovered my ears. As the two walked in, I was surprised the first thing Jay's parents did was walk up to me instead of their son.

“Hey there. Is it really true that you're Lord Garmadon's daughter?” Jay's father asked.

“Um, yes.” I stammer.

“Really? What was he like as a father?” He asked, giving me a weird look.

“She doesn't like to talk about it.” Cole said quickly, putting his arm around my waist. I push back a blush as Jay's mother criticizes her husband for asking me about my father.

“So... who's who?” I ask quietly as they walk over to Jay.

“Jay's father is Ed and his mother's Edna.” Cole explained. By this time I had disentangled myself from his arm, but he was still right next to me.

“Why are they so, err...?” I struggled to think of the right word.

“Awkward? It's just them. Although, it's clear that they're Jay's parents, since both Jay and his parents never stop talking. They run a junkyard where Jay was born.”

I snort. “Jay was born in a  _ junkyard _ ?”

“Yeah, but don't tell him I said that. He's sensitive about it.” I held back a laugh. But looking at them, the way they're so happy, old pains in my chest reappear. I kept my eyes down in an attempt to not see them. Cole notices, and asks, “Something wrong?”

“That used to be my family.” I whisper. “Of course, my parents were younger and it wasn't a son, but it was close. A loving mom, a protective father, and a happy daughter.” I blink back tears that came to my eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cole asked.

“Maybe later.” I quickly whisper, since Jay's parents have finished talking with Jay and Nya and are heading over.

“Sorry for my husband's initial rudeness. We heard you almost beat Lloyd in sparing. Could you show us?” Edna asked.

I gave a smile. Or, what I hope was a smile. “Sure, but how about against Jay?” I know I smiled at Jay's look of horror. But, unfortunately for him, his mother didn't notice since her back was to him and she nodded, smiling. I thought to myself,  _ This is going to be fun. Very short and limited fun, but still fun. _

We went outside to the deck. I cracked my knuckles, getting into a ready stance. Jay paled, pulled on his ninja mask, and the fight began. It took ten seconds to slip behind him and twist his arm behind his back. He squealed and I knife-handed his shoulder, causing him to fall over.

“Done. Who's next?” I ask. Kai and Cole quickly stepped away, Zane shook his head as fast as possible, and Lloyd looked scared.

“Is Jay going to be alright?” Nya asked, worried.

“He should be fine... in a couple hours. Four hours tops.” I told her.

“That was amazing. I'm surprised you're not the Green Ninja!” Ed cried out.

_ You and me both. _ I think to myself.

After an hour or two, they finally left. Once they were out of sight, I groaned and collapsed onto the table behind me.

“HOW can anyone talk that much without stopping?” I asked.

“You think that's bad? Try living with Jay for a year and not going insane.” Kai told me.

“I'm not that bad. I mean, with my parents, they just start talking and you start talking and they keep talking and soon hours have gone by-” Jay started but I cut him off.

"I get it! You and your parents talk too much! Would you shut up?" I ask, annoyed.

"See what we mean?" Cole asked. I laugh and Jay scowls.

"I wonder what Garmadon's doing. He's been off the grid since Jessica confronted him." Zane thought aloud.

"If I know my father, he's lying low until he thinks it's safe to take over Ninjago." I told him.  _ Or until he thinks it's safe to die and leave Lloyd his dark world. _ Celeta clicked in response.

"Jessica, I have been meaning to ask. Could you show us Dusk Forest?" Uncle Wu asked.

"First off, why?" I ask, surprised.

"Because spiritual magic seems to be powerful. It would be beneficial to Lloyd if he learned it before he fought my brother." He answered.

"I could try to lead you guys there, but there's no guarantee that you would be able to get in. The forest chooses who enters, and that's not always a good thing." I remark, but Kai snorts.

"Come on! There's no way a forest can do that." He said. I roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah? I'll take you there. Whoever gets in gets in. Got it?" I ask. Everyone nods, so I take the controls. Setting the GPS for Dusk Forest, I turn to the others. "Get some sleep. It should take a good twenty-four hours to get there, so we should just go about our daily routines. Oh, and I'll pay the people who find the center clearing before me ten bucks a piece."

The guys all grinned. "You're on." Jay said.

**Doctor Who! Oh wait, just a Page Break. But in punishment... *Takes out flamethrower* DIE PAGE BREAK DIE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

Finally, the next day, we reached my home. Dusk Forest. It had been less than a week since I had left, but it already felt as though it was an entire lifetime.

" _ That's _ Dusk Forest? Where's the forest?" Jay asked.

"You had better give up now then. If you can't see anything that means the mist is hiding it, which also means you're not welcome." I say.

Sliding down the anchor, I breathed in the pure air. It was full of spiritual energy from all of the spirits. I couldn't wait to see Rose again.

"Is everyone here?" I ask. When I hear six 'yes's, I smile. "Alright here’s what’s going to happen. We’ll enter at different points. Whoever gets to the center before me is paid ten bucks. Ready?" Everyone nods. "GO!" I yell, and everyone takes off.

_ You do realize you're going to have to save them from the illusions later, right? _ Celeta reminded me.

_ That's half the fun. _ I say, and she gives her bat laugh.  _ Time to go in. Let's take the shorter route. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be everyone from different P.O.V.s. First is Kai, then Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu last. Each chapter will have two P.O.V.s, the last ones compacted into a three parter.


	5. The Forest Has A Mind of It's Own (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dusk Forest has been left untouched for a reason, and the ninja are about to figure out why.

Kai's P.O.V.

This was going to be a piece of cake. I mean, all we had to do was get through one lousy forest and we'd each earn a nice ten bucks. Jessica might be a decent fighter, but she's got to think of a better way to show that she's smarter than us. The best part was we had all gotten a good head start.

As I walked through the forest, I could see how the forest got its name. There was barely enough light to see a few feet in front of me. Okay, maybe it wasn't going to be a piece of cake, but it would still be easy to beat Jessica.

After a good ten minutes, I found myself in closed by hedges. I frowned, not remembering how I'd been surrounded like this. But I shrugged and shouted, "NINJA-GO!" which burned down the hedges. I thought I heard a scream in the distance, but I ignored it.

Another hour later, I realized I wasn't getting anywhere. Then, I heard a roar and found myself facing a huge tiger. It snarled, but I rolled my eyes. This would be easy. I shouted "NINJA-GO!" again, and hit the tiger square in the stomach. Unfortunately, it only made it angrier and when it opened its mouth its breath froze my feet, sticking me to the spot while it continued to freeze me to the spot.  ***Note: Dusk Forest is full of spiritual energy, which can mutate animals and give them powers, such as Celeta.*** I cursed before I was completely encased and I blacked out.

Jay's P.O.V.

After Jessica called go, I sprinted into the forest, only to slam into a low branch. Grimacing, I rubbed my head and set off again. It was hard to see anything in this place, and I found myself frequently slamming into trees, tripping over roots, and falling into small pits.

When I finally started to get used to the amount of light, a little girl appeared. I wondered who she was, so I called out, "Who are you?"

In response, the girl giggled and motioned for me to follow. I did so, but she was faster and kept slipping out of sight. Somehow, she looked familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen her before.

Finally, she stopped by a tree and turned to face me. Now that I saw her face, I could see who it was: my dead cousin, Lily. She tilted her head, and a sad look came over her.

"Lily? What are you doing?" I ask.

"Why'd you leave Jay?" She asks in response, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about, Lily?" I ask, but she refuses to answer.

"I'm so cold, Jay. Why did you leave me?" She asks again. I feel cold as she backs into the tree.

"What's going on?" I ask, panicking.

"It's so lonely here. Why did you leave and never come back?" Lily asks, climbing the tree. I realize what's going to happen before it does. There's a roar and Lily screams. "Why didn't you help?" A large bear appears and rams into the tree. Lily screams again and falls into the bear's awaiting claws.

"NO!" I shout, drawing my nunchucks. The bear looks up from its meal of my cousin and snarls, then charges at me. I hit it in the shoulder, but its charge is uninterrupted and it tackles me to the ground. The beast rips at my shoulder, and pain runs through it. I scream before another swipe causes me to pass out.


	6. The Forest Has A Mind of Its' Own (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dusk Forest has been left untouched for a reason, and the ninja are about to figure out why.

Cole's P.O.V.

Getting through Dusk Forest was harder than it looked. For one thing, I couldn't see a thing, and for another, it wasn't the kind of forest where there was a path from people traveling over the course of several years, it was just forest.

I looked behind me to see if I could travel with Jessica, but she had already taken off. I sighed and blushed slightly as I thought about her. She wasn't like most girls, who were giggly and peppy and weird. Jessica was headstrong, tough, and could beat the crap out of someone if they threatened her. I really liked her, but she was so distant.

Casting aside the thought for a moment, I pressed on when I heard a scream. I whipped around, my scythe out, but nothing seemed wrong. Regardless, I was careful for the rest of the way.

I heard footsteps behind, and when I turned around, there was my mother. I paled; she had  _ died _ years ago! What was she doing here?

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"You were such a disappointment, Cole. Do you know why I died?" She asked, with her voice soft and ominous.

"Dad told me you died of cancer." I said uneasily.

"I didn't die because of that." She walked over, and gently stroked my cheek the way she had done all those years ago.

"Then why?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Because of you." She answered softly, whispering in my ear. "I knew you ran away. I was so sad, Cole. I died of grief and sorrow, caused by you." She blinked and tears ran down her cheeks.

"No, it couldn't have been! Dad didn't know I ran away!" I shouted, my heart pounding.

"I didn't tell him because I was so ashamed to have given birth to someone who would turn away from what their parents wanted. And now, Cole, it is time to face the consequences." My mother took her hand and forced it inside my chest. I gasped, and felt her hand squeeze my heart. My vision became blurry, and I passed out to the sound of soft laughter.

Zane's P.O.V.

This was certainly harder than it looked. The forest was difficult to navigate and the limited light made travel worse, even with my android sight.

Finally, I came to a lake where I rested. It was deep blue, and so dark you couldn't see after the first few feet. But I could detect an animal below the surface, swimming around. I wondered if I should be concerned, but after a few minutes when nothing happened, I decided the chances that it would come out now were unlikely, so I turned to leave.

I heard a large splash and when I turned around, a large serpent had risen from the water, its scales dripping from the water. It hissed with its forked tongue, so I brought out my shurikens. I threw the first while I hacked at the body with the second. The serpent screamed and its mouth opened, water blasting out. I coughed as the water ran into my circuitry, heavily damaging my systems. The serpent hissed again and coiled itself around me, entrapping me in its grasp.

"Let go, you vile creature!" I cried out, but the serpent hissed again and dove underwater. At first, I thought I would be fine, but the fish-creatures of the deep ripped open my panel, and I gasped as water flowed in, disabling everything. I blacked out as my systems failed.


	7. The Forest Has A Mind of Its' Own (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dusk Forest has been left untouched for a reason, and the ninja are about to figure out why.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I had barely gone twenty feet into Dusk Forest when I heard an angry voice.  _ "You are not welcome." _ The voice told me.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking around.

" _ You are not welcome here." _ The voice hissed. I kept looking around, trying to find who was talking when I felt a shock of pain go through my body. I staggered, but found myself enclosed in some force-bubble, and no matter how hard I pounded on it, even with my elemental powers, the walls refused to give out.

" _ Leave this sacred place, son of darkness, if you value your existence." _ The voice told me as more pain entered my body. I found myself screaming in pain.

"Jessica!" I shouted, hoping to catch her attention, but no one came. For some reason, the voice reacted violently when I spoke my sister's name.

" _ You know of our student? How?" _ The voice asked.

"She's a friend-" But my speech was cut off by the voice.

" _ Lies! You have done her harm! You must be punished!" _ The voice screeched. Another wave of pain came over me and I passed out.

Sensei Wu's P.O.V.

After my niece let us start, I entered the forest. Everything was calm, but I tread cautiously. Her earlier warning about the forest was interesting to say the least. I had a feeling that this forest was skilled at keeping intruders out.

When some time had passed, I stopped to rest and I heard the light presence of footsteps. I turned to find my brother facing me. But it was him before I had been banished to the underworld, and he looked angrier than I had ever seen.

"Wu, you monster." He growled.

"Brother, you brought your banishment onto yourself." I said unsteadily. To my surprise, and horror, Garmadon laughed insanely.

" _ I _ did this? Brother, you know as well as I that what happened to me was your fault, completely and without exception.  _ You _ had to be too scared to fetch the katana of our father, which resulted in me being bitten by the Great Devourer. Everything I ever did in evil, all the people who have been hurt, the separation of Lloyd from his own father after his mother died, all of it was  _ your _ responsibility, and  _ all _ of it could have been avoided if you had just plucked up the courage to fetch the katana."

"I did not realize the consequences back then, Garmadon. You know we were only children back then." I countered, but my brother laughed again.

"Don't you remember father's words? 'Every act has consequences. Even the smallest act can have the largest reaction'. You should have listened. If you had, Jessica and Lloyd could have had a father." Garmadon said. "Now, feel the pain I did as your actions long ago separated me from my children!" He cried, and violent spasms of pain rocked my body. I collapsed as the pain took over.

Nya's P.O.V.

I really wished I had stayed behind with Jessica. I mean, this forest certainly was 'the path less traveled by'. It was hard to go three feet without crashing into a branch or tripping over a root. It took me ten minutes to go what must have been just been five hundred feet.

I began feeling tired for some reason when I saw light ahead. I smiled and started running towards it. I finally came into what looked like a small clearing that lead into a bigger one. That meant I was somewhere near the center. I didn't care about beating Jessica, just getting there in one piece.

I had reached the middle of the clearing when I heard a large growl from behind me. I turned around to find a HUGE wolf facing me. I starting to back away slowly, taking in its massive claws and razor-sharp teeth. Before I got five feet away the wolf snarled and pounced, landing on top of me. I screamed as the wolf drooled over me, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear.


	8. The Forest Has A Mind of Its' Own, But Likes Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dusk Forest might not be welcoming to outsiders, but who says it doesn't like old friends?

Jessica's P.O.V.

It took all of five minutes before I was at the center. Greeting me there was Rose, smiling softly as she always did. "Welcome back." She spoke as if I'd been gone years, not days, but I smiled in return.

"Are you already finished with your mission?" The Elder Spirit appeared out of nowhere, but I was used to it.

"No, I experienced... Complications. Lloyd is the Green Ninja, and is heavily protected. And my father now knows that I'm alive, armed and dangerous." I answered. "But you knew about my brother this entire time, correct?" The question was a statement, but I still wanted an explanation. The Elder Spirit sighed.

"The burning inferno within would have been extinguished had I told you." He murmured. I was seething with anger, but had learned by now the dangers of my temper. A scream pierced the air, ending the tension in the air.

"That was Nya!" I shouted, running to a nearby clearing to find a wolf on top of Nya, drooling and growling.

"Help me!" Nya screamed, terrified.

"Back, Fang! Bad wolf!" I shouted. Fang lifted his head and ran to me, landing on my stomach.

"Jessica, watch out! He's deadly-" Nya stopped talking as her jaw dropped, watching Fang lick my face and whine, sad that I had left without saying good-bye.

"Down boy, down! Let me up!" I said, giggling from Fang's affection and slobber. He got off, but still licked my face when I sat up. "Good boy! Who's a good wolf?" I asked, rubbing him behind the ears the way he liked.

"You KNOW that- that thing?" Nya asked, dumbfound.

"Of course I do! He was like a pet dog, just... bigger and deadlier." I told her, scratching his neck, and he barked happily.

"That THING attacked me!" Nya shouted, clearly annoyed at my reaction to Fang.

"Sorry about that. Fang must have smelled my scent, but since I wasn't with you, thought the worst and wanted to... er... 'Avenge my death'." I explained. Nya groaned in response.

"So, where's everyone else?" She asked, calmed down.

"No clue. No one was at the clearing. Hell, I think you were the closest." I said, while Fang rubbed against my lag. "Hey, knock it off boy."

"Should we be worried?" Nya asked.

"Maybe, but probably not. We  _ do _ need to find them though, if we ever want to see them again. Come on." I lead Nya, with Rose following, to find the others. First we found Zane by the Dark Lake, his circuits all fried from the water. Gently, I used a screwdriver to hit his re-boot button and he opened his eyes.

"What... where's the serpent?" He asked, his eyes looking everywhere.

"You mean Spout? Gimme a sec... Fang?" I asked. Fang laid his ears flat and growling. A second later, a serpent rose out of the water, scales like diamonds.

"No, it was dark green." Zane said, looking slightly calmer.

"Oh, sorry about that. I  _ told _ them there was something else in the water." I clicked my tongue and Spout went back into the water. "Spout probably was sleeping, which was why the other serpent came out. Come on, there's still five people we need to find. Nya, you find Jay and Kai, Zane, find my uncle and Cole. I'll look for Lloyd." The other two nod and ran off. There was a reason that I wanted to find Lloyd. I knew that the forest would be trying to do everything to stop him from entering, all the dark essence around him.

After what seemed to be hours, but were only minutes since I had never been to the darker parts of the forest before, I found my brother in some sphere. "Jessica! At little help- AGH!" He screamed in pain.

_ Celeta, this is your specialty. _ I said. Celeta clicked in answer and screeched, reducing the force-bubble to dust. Lloyd staggered out, barely conscious.

"Easy. What the hell happened?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"Some voice told me I was not welcome, and that field came around me before I could do anything. Why'd that happen?" Lloyd asked. I had already prepared an answer, but made sure to feign thought for a moment.

"It must have been since you were around our father for some time, his dark essence rubbed off onto you. The forest could've mistaken you. It happened to me." I lied. Truth be told, I was welcomed to the forest without anything going wrong. The real reason, obviously, was Lloyd's Lord Garmadon's heir, thus much more dark energy surrounded him. Lloyd swallowed the lie, however, so I was safe. "We should meet back up with everyone else." We ran back to center where I had told Nya and Zane to take everyone. Everyone but Cole was there, and I cocked my head. "Where's Cole?" I asked, looking around.

Zane shrugged. "I could not find him. And I am sure I looked as far as possible." But past the first sentence, I wasn't listening. Because Celeta had just screamed across the telepathic link between us.

_ Jessica! Cole's in danger! _ I pressed my ears, even though that did nothing to reduce the loud sound level of her statement.

"Jessica? What's wrong?" Nya asked.

"Celeta said Cole's in danger. From what, I have no idea." I answered, massaging my temples to lessen the headache I now had.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kai asked, and Celeta clicked in answer, taking the lead. After some time, we found Cole.

Although it can be said I would have felt more comfortable  _ not _ finding him.

A young woman stood with her hand in Cole's chest, laughing softly. Cole's eyes were closed, and he was draped over her arm. The other ninja and Nya charged at her, but she flicked them away with her hand carelessly. They hit the ground and were knocked out, and the woman laughed. I felt my anger begin to lose control; I had never forgotten that laugh.

"Cindy, what the fuck are you doing?!" My voice was rising in volume rapidly. She sighed dramatically and reverted to her true form.

"How'd you know, Dark Girl?" She asked in her usual, annoying voice. I hissed at her. I hated the nickname 'Dark Girl'. Cindy only called me that because she knew I hated that fact that I was related to Lord Garmadon.

"Let him go." I growled, my anger barely contained.

"What, is he your little boyfriend? Pretty weak." Cindy sneered.

_ Please, can I hurt her NOW? _ I asked Celeta.

_ You know, in most circumstances, I would say no, but this girl's had it coming to her! Let her have it! _ Celeta cried. My necklace glowed, and my dagger slid out of its hilt, flying towards Cindy. She screamed but it landed in her heart. Or, where it would have been if she was living. Her arm fell to her side and Cole fell onto the grass, his eyes still closed. I ran to him, and rolled him over. I shook him frantically, but he refused to wake up. Scared, I checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. His heartbeat was steady, so he was alive. Turning to Cindy, I saw her against a tree, panting, trying to remove my dagger, but it wouldn't budge.

"What have you done to me?" She asked, angered.

"Something I should have done years ago. You were stealing his soul! That has been outlawed for years among spirits. Why?" I asked, my anger still barely under restraint.

" _ I _ shouldn't have died so young. Me, such a pretty face! It was a waste to the world! Stealing his soul would have allowed me to rejoin the world of the living." Cindy shouted, but the look in my eyes cut off any further talking. Let's just say that when I want to look menacing, you will probably crap your pants.

"When you died, it was a  _ blessing _ to the world! You would have given him a fate worse than death if I had not intervened. You're a demon." I spat, and I reclaimed my dagger from her chest.

"Well, I won't be in trouble! No one's going to believe  _ you _ ." Cindy smiled, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Really? Who says that?" A voice asked. I turned and saw the Elder Spirit behind me. Cindy paled, or as close as you can get when you're a ghost. "I never would have thought you could have done this badly, but know I realize you can never stay here. Jessica, could you give me a moment?" I nodded and ran over to Cole, making sure he was still breathing. Looking around, the others were still knocked out. At that time, Cole stirred and opened his eyes.

"What... what just happened?" He asked, leaning up. I smiled.

"You're okay." I threw myself onto him, embracing him tightly. He was surprised, but hugged back. It seemed to erase the question from his mind, for which I was thankful. "We should wake up the others." I said, and Celeta screeched in answer, causing everyone else to awaken with their ears covered.

_ You know you'll have to explain what happened, right? _ Celeta asked.

_ I'll start now. _ I answered.

**Huh... A Page Break... Sweet! Target practice for my shotgun!**

"I still can't believe one forest could make it so no one go through." Nya remarked.

"Personally, I found it more disturbing that it could get inside our heads. What was that?" Jay asked, and everyone looked at me. I sighed.

"When the forest tries to protect itself, it doesn't want to hurt the trespassers. Notice that there were no injuries or lasting damage." I said, gesturing to Zane for the latter. "What it did for most of you was to take your guilt and show it to you. I'm guessing that's why it showed Lily for Jay, because he felt that if he had been there, she wouldn't have died. For Cole, he blamed himself for his mother's death, since she had only died after he ran away. For Sensei Wu, he had always thought all the pain caused by Lord Garmadon was his fault."

"What about me, Kai and Zane?" Nya asked. I thought for a moment (for real) before answering.

"Maybe the forest couldn't find any hard-core guilt, so it just had the creatures attack. Kai, this is why you DON'T burn hedges here. The fauna, or animal, partner to the flora will seek revenge for its death. Again, Spout must have been asleep, so the other creature of the lake attacked. With Nya, she technically could have gotten past everything, but I think Fang was on duty and since my scent was on her, he attacked. Sorry for that."

"So, for the reason we came here. Could you see if Lloyd can get spiritual training?" Uncle Wu asked. I pointed out the Elder Spirit, who was a few feet away. He studied Lloyd, then shook his head.

"No. While this boy can channel the four elements, it would be impossible to teach him how to use spiritual energy." The Elder Spirit told us.

"How? Jessica said she can't use it on her own, but that you taught her how." Kai pointed out, but the Elder Spirit shook his head again.

"She was a different case. That reminds me. Jessica, Lloyd, the time grow neigh. Prepare for the battle of your lives; in fact, one of you may perish in the battle." While the others gasped, I understood his tone left no doubt that only one of us would come out alive.

"What do you mean? Lloyd is the green ninja, not Jessica. Why warn her?" Uncle Wu asked.

"Because the downfall of the Dark Lord concerns them both. Each has a different part, both more important than you realized." The Elder Spirit answered before fading away. "Now, it is time for you to go." His voice continued.

The others looked at me. I shrugged. "If he says we need to leave, then there's nothing we can do here." We headed back to the ship, but Cole hung back, and grabbed my arm.

"Jessica... When I was unconscious, what really happened? Why were you so worried?" He asked. I looked down, remembering my reaction.

"One of the spirits of the forest was sucking out your soul. It's forbidden to do that, but she had wanted to return to the living. I was scared that she had succeeded." I whispered quickly, hoping he wouldn't suspect that I was holding back more. He nodded and went to the ship, leaving me to sprint to my room and lock the door, panting.

The more I thought about my reaction, the more scared I became. I remembered the heart-jerking feeling that I had lost Cole, my relief to find he was still alive, and especially my anger towards Cindy for almost taking him away from me-

What was I thinking? Something had to be wrong with me! I didn't care that much about Cole! I had never really cared about anyone since my mother's death. But when Cindy had called him 'my little boyfriend', that was when I had wanted to kill, to tear her apart.

_ Boy trouble? _ Celeta asked playfully.

_ Oh, shut up. _ I muttered.

Stretching out on the bed, I thought of my life before all of this happened. That was when Lloyd chose to knock and come in.

"Can I ask you something?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked, not expecting the question he would ask.

"What were our parents like before I was born?" I tensed at the question, but then sighed.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll say what our father was like. Not mum." Lloyd opened his mouth to protest but my gaze told him to shut up. Closing his mouth, he nodded. I sighed again and began.

"Back when I was very young a mean boy from my class told me our father was the Dark Lord, fated to destroy everything. I ran home crying to our father's arms. Before then, I had only seen a kind, protective, family man who loved his wife and child. I was still in disbelief even after both of our parents had confirmed that fact. Afterword, it didn't change a thing. He was always there, our father, to comfort, make me laugh, and make me happy. Only after our mother died did I see what kind of person he really was. A dark man, someone who could take over everything if he desired." I shivered as I thought of the words he had told me the day mum died. Lloyd's eyes widened.

"I never knew... Our father... he came back to help me after the Serpentine captured me. I thought he was actually kind." He murmured, turning and walking outside the room.

_ Back to what the Elder Spirit said, what do you think he meant when he said both Lloyd and I had a part in our father's death? _ I asked Celeta.

_ I have been wondering about this and the Elder Spirit's words trouble me. The Green Ninja prophecy indicates defeat, but only death will stop your father. Also, I fear Lloyd will not have the stomach to kill his father. _ Celeta answered, worried.

_ Now that you mention it, I question Lloyd's ability. Without spiritual magic, it will be a stand-off if he and my father fight with Spinjitzu. _ The conversation was cut off by Nya entering the room.

"We've got problems. Lord Garmadon isn't waiting any longer. He's attacking!" She screamed, terrified out of her mind. I pulled out my bow, belted my whip, slung my arrows over my shoulder, and sheathed my dagger.

"I'm ready. Let's go." I said, following her to the deck of the ship. Once outside, I could see the Serpentine everywhere, slaughtering and spreading fear. "Where's Lord Garmadon?" I asked.

"He hasn't been sighted anywhere. Do you know where he might be?" Uncle Wu asked. I thought for a moment then snapped my fingers.

"I know exactly where he is." In the control room, I pointed to a location on the map.

"The Cave is one of the darkest places on earth. Its depths run to several hundred, maybe even several thousand, feet below, and at the bottom is the world's largest concentration of dark energy. Lord Garmadon wants us to come to him, eliminating the element of surprise. But there's something he forgot." I mention, and a smile comes to my face. "I can travel by shadow better than anyone."

The statement was basically that I was going down there to fight my father. Just about everyone protested.

"You're  _ not _ going." Cole said firmly.

"You would get creamed!" Kai, Jay, and Zane said.

"Jessica, this is my fight." Lloyd insisted.

"You are not skilled enough." Uncle Wu told me. I held up my hand to stop further protest and once everyone had shut up, I began my explanation.

"First off, I  _ won't _ be creamed. Last time I faced Lord Garmadon, I almost defeated him. Second, Lloyd, it isn't just your fight. I hold him responsible for killing my mother, and I vowed to stop his actions as the Dark Lord. Third, I've got as much skill as anyone. I trained for ten years, which makes up for not being able to use elemental powers. So I'm going." I said firmly.

Uncle Wu and Lloyd sighed. "Very well, but leave the fight to Lloyd and only intervene if he's unable to defeat Garmadon." Uncle Wu told me, to which I nodded.

"Sensei, should we go?" Cole asked quickly. I looked at him and he looked into my eyes. The message was clear:  _ I won't let you go there alone _ . Celeta was right; Cole really cared about me.

"That would be good. Keep the Serpentine busy while Lloyd and Jessica face their father." Uncle Wu replied. I could see Cole was disappointed that he couldn't be with me, but he said nothing. "It is time for your destinies to be fulfilled. Go ninja, go." We bowed to him and took off in the Ninja Tank. At the entrance, Cole put his hand on my arm and I held back.

"Jessica, there's... something I need to tell you." He sighed, looking around, as if what he wanted to say would change the world as we knew it. Cole took a deep breath, but still couldn't say it.

"How about if we live, you can tell me?" I said in a joking tone, but Cole looked terrified at the sentence, so I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. We'll  _ all _ be fine. I promise." For some reason, I pecked his cheek before taking off, and smile crept up my face at his quick blush. I turned and entered the cave, letting the shadows conceal me as I made my way down to catch up with Lloyd.


	9. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Jessica and Lloyd to face their father, but will they be able to kill the man who raised them?

No P.O.V.

The travel downward into the cave was difficult for Lloyd and the other ninja, but for Jessica it was simple. Being trained in a forest where there wasn't much light had made it so her eyes were able to adjust to near complete darkness. Because of this, Jessica gained an easy lead, during which her mind kept going back to when she had kissed Cole. The more she tried to ignore the fact, the more she thought about it.

_ Why did I even do it? _ She asked Celeta, who was perched on Jessica's shoulder.

_ I believe that Cole's kindness showed you something that you haven't known for more than ten years; love. When he was worried about you, I think you began to care for his peace of mind, maybe just because you don't want a bodyguard. The kiss showed him he could trust you. _ Celeta answered.

_ Fat lot of good that'll do. Remember, I haven't told anyone about Lloyd's true destiny. When he turns evil and I have my chance, it will be a small window and it will be just as our father's evil is taking him over, which would mean I had known beforehand that it would happen, and thus everyone feels they can't trust me. _ Jessica said miserably.

"Jessica?" She turned around to find Lloyd behind her. "The Serpentine are being occupied by the ninja. Now's our chance." He looked more serious than Jessica had ever seen. She nodded, and he turned to take lead. But Jessica hung back, looking at Cole, who was surrounded by five Serpentine. For a fraction of a second, she thought he was dead. But Cole used Spinjitzu and all of the snakes were knocked out.

"Stay safe." Jessica whispered, blowing a kiss to Cole before joining her brother.

"Do you have your necklace?" Lloyd asked. Jessica nodded.

"But it's barely what it used to be. If I use it, I might only get one or two spells out of it." She told him quickly, making sure he knew. Lloyd nodded and they continued into the depths of the cave, every now and then stopping to make sure they weren't being followed. During one of the rests, Lloyd looked at his sister. She was fidgeting, looking behind her, as though expecting someone to creep up on them. He assumed that she was looking for the Serpentine. But in reality, Jessica was hoping for the ninja, especially Cole, to come join them. Finally, Lloyd broke the silence.

"Jessica, why didn't you ever visit? Or just see what kind of person I was?" He asked. His sister jumped at the question, both because she was so tense and she had dreaded being asked that.

"My training. It had to be undisturbed for one decade, or I would lose all of the skills I had worked so hard to perfect." Jessica told him uneasily, but Lloyd could see she was holding back.

"And?" Lloyd asked. Jessica sighed.

"I didn't want to see mum again." She whispered, almost to herself.

"But she's dead-" Lloyd began but his sister shook her head.

"She lives in you. Don't you  _ understand _ , Lloyd? I look like our father, while you look like our mum. Just about all of the traits you carry are from mum. Your hair, most of your facial features, skin tone, nearly all of it came from our mother. I, on the other hand, only got her eyes. The rest came from dad. When you were born, I couldn't look at you because you looked so much like our dead mother. I never visited to keep myself from seeing mum again, alive in your face." She turned her face to hide the tears that slid down her cheeks. Lloyd felt ashamed, like he was torturing his sister just by being near her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, knowing that it would never be enough, but Jessica nodded and rose from her position.

"We need to get going." She said, hiding the pain she felt. Her brother seemed stunned for a moment, but got up and they began again.

"Do you think you can do it?" Jessica asked unexpectedly.

"Do what?" Lloyd asked.

"Kill our father." She said, to Lloyd's discomfort. He took a minute to answer.

"No. Not unless he tries to kill me first. I never saw the side of him that you did. Maybe it's good thing that you're here." He said, looking at his sister.

"Why?" She asked, but felt that she already knew the answer.

"You can kill him." He answered quietly before going ahead.

The words rang in Jessica's ears as they traveled.  _ You can kill him _ . The way Lloyd had said it made it sound easy, but the more Jessica thought she could do it, the more her stomach clenched and she would feel violently ill.

_ This is ridiculous! I've thought about killing my father numerous times before, even when I was just seven years old! Why is it that now I'm unable to think about it without feeling sick? _ Jessica asked Celeta.

_ I believe that in your time with the ninja, especially Cole, you have become more humane, or you understand the value of life more. Before, you were surrounded by spirits, people who had already died, so there was no way to see how much a life matters. _ Celeta said.

Jessica could find no answer to that, so she remained silent. That is, until shouts from far behind them rang in the cave. Jessica paled as she recognized one of them as Cole's. For a moment, all she wanted to do was run back and make sure he was alright.

_ You can't. _ Celeta warned. Lloyd could somehow sense Jessica's desire to go back and shook his head.

"Jessica, they made it so that we could get this far. The Serpentine  _ want _ us to go back so they can capture us." He told her, turning away from the shouts. Jessica wanted to scream at him for not caring.

"How can you be so shallow? They risked their lives for us, and all you're going to do is shrug and keep going?" She wanted to shout. "We have to go back. We have to save them. We have to help Cole!" It was only the restraint she used on her anger that kept Jessica from shouting. She turned around and looked at the dark corridor. Clasping her hands, Jessica remembered how she had never used any of her birthday wishes, or anything like that. Now, as she called out with her mind, she hoped the gods who had forged the golden weapons would hear.

_ Please, I don't want this to seem like too much, but just grant me one wish. Save Cole. Get him out of here. I can die in payment, I don't care. Save him. _ She whispered with her mind.  _ Someone, please hear my call and save him. _ Jessica blinked and streams of tears burst from her eyes, and with each blink her eyelashes and cheeks became even more soaked.

"Jessica?" Her brother called. She turned and ran to catch up, hoping the darkness would conceal her tears. The two traveled in silence until they saw their father, sitting on a throne made of black diamond and ordering around the Serpentine.

"Hurry up! The Green Ninja may be here any moment!" Lord Garmadon shouted. As Jessica moved to appear from the shadows, Lloyd put up his arm to stop her.

"Stay hidden with your bow loaded. Only shoot if our father is defeating me." He said sternly. Jessica sighed and took her place on a pillar enclosed by shadows. She saw her father look at the spot where she hid repeatedly in his observations of the room, but he never could make out the lone girl among the other shadows.

Lloyd waited until the Serpentine were nearly finished to appear. Once they had set down their tools and were relaxing, he stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, dad." He said softly. Lord Garmadon paled as he saw his son.

"Lloyd... What are you doing here?" He asked, gripping the Mega-Weapon tightly so that his knuckles turn white.

"I've come to fulfill my destiny and defeat you, father." Lloyd answered. He unsheathed the sword Sensei Wu had given him and the battle began. Steel rang on gold as father and son fought to the bitter end. From the shadows Jessica watched as they fought.

_ Something's wrong. _ Celeta warned Jessica.

_ What do you mean? Lloyd is doing fine. _ Jessica told Celeta.

_ Neither Lloyd nor your father are giving it their full power. Both seem to be holding back, trying to not permanently harm each other. _

_ Then it would seem as though neither is willing to kill. But that will change soon enough. _

_ Why is that? _

_ My father will realize that Lloyd must fulfill his destiny, so he will either let himself be killed or kill Lloyd and see if the dark power will pass onto me. _

Finally, seeing that he had to kill his father, Lloyd managed to trip Lord Garmadon and put his sword on his father's throat. Lord Garmadon's eyes widened and he looked into his son's eyes.

"You're going to do it? You're going to kill your own father?" Lord Garmadon asked. Lloyd made to move his hand, but sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can't." Lloyd whispered, lowering his sword. Lord Garmadon seized his chance and managed to get Lloyd on the ground.

"My son, please forgive me, as I would forgive you." He whispered, raising the Mega-Weapon.

_ NOW! _ Celeta screamed. Jessica fired her arrow, and it thudded into Lord Garmadon's heart. For a moment, Lord Garmadon seemed surprised then saw his daughter jump down, a bow in her hands.

"Maybe Lloyd couldn't kill you, but I could. With your death, I may find some peace." Jessica said, putting her bow on her back.

"You never understood why I wanted to have a son, did you?" Lord Garmadon croaked, coughing up blood.

"Oh, I understood alright. I understood  _ everything _ ." His daughter whispered. Lord Garmadon opened his mouth to speak again but his energy escaped him and he collapsed onto the floor, his corpse bleeding out.

"It's over." Lloyd said, relieved. But Jessica knew what would happen before it would.

Black mist rose from their father's body, swirling around the air above him. His skin began to revert to his original tone and his hair became brown once more.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked. Jessica was going to answer but the mist did it for her.

"WE ARE THE SPIRITS OF EVIL. OUR HOST HAS DIED, SO WE MUST PASS ONTO HIS HEIR, LLOYD GARMADON." The mist cried, swarming Lloyd.

_ Now! You must kill Lloyd! _ Celeta shouted, and Jessica reached for her bow.

But in the moment that the mist began to take over Lloyd, Jessica could see the pain that was coming over him, and realized that while she could kill her father for his evil, Lloyd had no evil of his own, and knew what she needed to do.

"Stop. He is not that firstborn of Lord Garmadon, I am." Jessica cried.

_ What are you doing? _ Celeta asked, scared.

_ Setting things right. _ Jessica answered, for what she thought would be the last time.

The mist, or spirits, became confused. "WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS? WE WERE TOLD THE HEIR WAS LLOYD GARMADON, A MALE."

"Perhaps, but if both children are present, then you must choose the firstborn, correct? Even with the Tomorrow Tea affects, I was born first, and thus I am the heir." Jessica told them. "Besides, I can use spiritual magic, something he could never use. Isn't that a  _ much _ better offer?"

"HMM. THE GIRL IS CORRECT. VERY WELL, WE WILL RELEASE THE BOY." The mist cleared around Lloyd, and he looked at his sister.

"Good-bye Lloyd." Jessica whispered, tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked, terrified.

"I have to do this. If you are possessed, no one in Ninjago would be able to stop you. When I am evil, promise that you'll kill me." Jessica whispered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the ninja enter just as the mist came over her body.

"JESSICA!" Cole screamed, trying to reach her. But the spirits kept him back, not allowing anyone to interrupt.

Jessica smiled in farewell, sadness in her eyes. Her necklace glowed one last time, and when the remaining piece disappeared, everyone else had a shield protecting them.

_ Good-bye everyone _ . Jessica thought to herself as the spirits entered her body. She screamed, pain erupting throughout her body. The world seemed to slur as the darkness fought for control, even as she did not put up a fight. She felt the dark energy of the cave fuel the spirits and one last wave of pain knocked her out to the sound of screaming and something falling.


	10. Brush With Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica awakens to find herself... dead? In between? Either way, she ends up meeting someone who has been gone for far too long...

Jessica's P.O.V.

I feel woozy. Has Lloyd killed me? Is this what it's like to die? Feel as though the entire world is spinning?

Finally, I can tell I'm lying on my back, on solid ground. I open my eyes to find everything white. Bit plain for me.

The moment the thought entered my mind, the scenery changed, to make a green meadow full of cherry trees in blossom. The sky is full of stars, but the amount of light would suggest it was still daytime. I don't care, however, and I sit up to smell fresh grass and the scent of fresh flowers. I finally feel peaceful for the first time in my life.

"Jessica?" A voice asks. I don't turn around, amazed. I haven't heard the voice for ten years...

"Mum?" I ask, scared that I'm imagining things. When the voice doesn't answer, I turn around to find my mother standing there, smiling. She looks just like she did when I was little, beautiful and pure. But she doesn't look as fragile as she had always been back when she was alive. She opens her arms and I rush into them, embracing her. My mother holds me close, murmuring to soothe me the way she always did.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispers, stroking my hair. I look up, tears threatening to break out onto my cheeks.

"But... I killed Dad! I was going to kill Lloyd! Why be proud?" I ask, holding back my tears. My mother takes her hand and wipes them away, smiling.

"Dear, I always knew your father would have to die. While I had hoped to prolong it, I knew that one day, he would die because the evil that rested in him." She answered.

"I blamed them for your death, when they couldn't be blamed. I was planning to kill Lloyd!" I cried.

"But did you kill Lloyd?" My mother asks in turn. I shake my head. " _ Exactly _ . You sacrificed your life to save someone else's, someone you had sworn to kill. By doing that, it showed you cared more about your brother, someone you thought you had hated all your life, than you feared death."

"Then... I'm dead?" I ask. This time, my mother shakes her head with a smile. "But you said I sacrificed myself!"

"There were, and have always been, greater forces at work than the ones that turned your father to the side of evil. Do you know why the Elder Spirit taught you spiritual magic, but didn't teach Lloyd?" I shake my head in answer. "Because only  _ you _ can channel spiritual energy. You are the rare human who has been gifted with the power."

"Then why the necklace?" I ask, looking at the now empty chain around my neck.

"The raw power of spiritual energy is dangerous, which is why he gave you the crystal that would stabilize it. But the ability came from you and you alone. When the evil spirits sought to possess you, the spiritual energy within  _ you _ protected you. Now the spirits are gone, and no one will have the burden of carrying them. While you were supposed to die from the force, the rulers of death saw your courage and sacrifice, and decided that you had earned more time."

"Mum? It wasn't the plague that made you so weak. It was me, wasn't it?" I ask, realizing what my father meant. My mother smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"When you were born, I was weakened, like most would have been after birth. But it was week later when the plague struck. I survived, but not without consequences." She answered softly.

"Then why would my father ask for another child?"

"He saw the way you were tormented, and how you had no one but us. He persuaded me to give you a sibling so you wouldn't be alone. It was never for an heir." My mother told me.

"Then why make Lloyd the heir? Did he think I was the Green Ninja?" I ask, finally getting the answer.

"I believe he thought Lloyd would be the Green Ninja and wanted to keep you out of the fight. As we know, it didn't work, but it was a good effort. Now, I know you wish to learn more, but it is time to return." My mother pointed out a train station, where the train whistle was going.

"Will I ever see you again?" I ask, not wanting to leave.

"Yes, but make sure you're a little older, okay?" I nodded, and she hugged me good-bye. "Keep the promise you made me." My mother whispered, letting me board. The train began to move, and I waved as the train left. Mum waved back, smiling, until I couldn't see anymore and the world turn white.

**Page Break? Ugh, this gets annoying. *Takes out grenade* DIE ALREADY, MONSTER! YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD!**

My eyes flickered open. I was half-buried under rock, which must have been the result of the spirits trying to possess me. I sat up, only for Fang to jump on me and start licking my face.

_ Jessica! You're alive! _ Celeta cried. Fang barked and whined for attention, so I scratched his ears, gaining happy barks from him.

"Jessica?" I heard a voice ask. "Jessica!" I turn to see Cole beside me, tears running down his cheeks.

"Cole." I whispered, hugging him fiercely. His arms reminded me that it was over, all of it.

"You're alive." He whispered, looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." I whispered back.

"There's something I never told you. I wanted to tell you at the mouth of the cave, because I thought you might die and never know." He averted his eyes. "The thing is I... I kinda..." He kept trying to say something, but I knew what he was going to say. So I kissed his lips gently. Cole was surprised, but he didn't resist and kissed back. It felt perfect, his arms around me and his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and savored the moment, feeling warmth fill my body. When our lips separated, I ran my fingers through his hair, tempted to kiss him again. Instead I leaned towards his ear, the same way I had when I had first tried to kill my father.

"I know you love me. And I love you too." I whispered. Cole smiled, then helped me off the ground, then took out something.

"When you said your necklace would disappear, I felt bad, so..." He pulled out a crystal necklace that look just like mine, but close up I could see there was more than just the center piece, there were tiny ones that were on either side of the central jewel. Gently, he tied the necklace around my neck and I felt it hang, just like my old one had.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, feeling the necklace between my fingers. We kissed again, savoring the moment of love. After the kiss broke, I looked around to see the others still unconscious. "Should we wake them up?" I asked.

"Nah." Cole whispered. Celeta chuckled.

"Finally found someone. Took you long enough." She said.

"Celeta can talk?" Cole asked, surprised. I nodded, and he smiled. "Still, with everything I've seen, it doesn't surprise me."

"Finally, someone who accepts a talking and intelligent bat!" Celeta shouted, happy. Lloyd stirred and sat up.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, looking around. "Jessica! You're alive! How?" I looked at Cole and we both laughed.

_ Finally, I have found peace. _ I thought to myself, smiling.


End file.
